HYDROPHOBIA
by chibighost
Summary: AU Tasuki is the son of water park owner. When his father decides that Tasuki will only inherit the family business if he faces his worst fear, Tasuki's not worried 'cus he's not afraid of anything, right? Wrong.
1. Getting Help

  
  
**Story: Hydrophobia   
  
Author: chibighost   
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish that the Fushigi characters are mine, sadly enough, they belong to Yu Watase.**   


  
chibighost: Okay, the idea for this story just...popped up when I was listening to a presentation on fear. I heard the word, hydrophobia--which is the name of the fic--mentioned, which lead me to remember Tasuki and his fear of the water. One thing lead to another, and...well, the finished product is right before your eyes! ^___^ Admittedly, I'm rather proud of this fic, so...   
  
Tasuki: I think it's dumb.   
  
chibighost: ^^;;; Well, I knew that you'd be inclined to think so, especially since you're so...amusing in this fic!   
  
Tasuki: So? Why in kami-sama's name do I have'ta be the "amusing" one?! Isn't Nuriko your favorite character?   
  
chibighost: Yes, but, Tasuki-kun, it's much more entertaining to make fun of you than Nuriko!   
  
Tasuki: -snorts- You're just saying that 'cus Nuriko would punch your brains out if you made fun of him. He's got the worst temper there is.   
  
chibighost: Look who's talking. -glare-   
  
Nuiko: -appears next to everyone's favorite bandit- Did I hear my name mentioned? -turns to Tasuki- You better not be saying bad things about me, fang boy!   
  
Tasuki: FANG BOY? Well, at least I'm not a braided baka!   
  
Nuriko and chibighost: x.x   
  
chibighost: -_-;;; ano...Tasuki-kun, the braided baka is Duo Maxwell...from...Gundam Wing? He has no relevance to Nuriko.   
  
Nuriko: Humph. What an idiot.   
  
Tasuki: Who ya calling idiot?   
  
Nuriko: Y-O-U.   
  
Tasuki: Wanna know where you can see an idiot?   
  
Nuriko: No. There's one talking to me right now.   
  
Tasuki: I think you do, so go look in a mirror!   
  
chibighost: ^^;;; That was probably that most pathetic comeback line I've ever heard... -turns- Oh hi Duo! ^___^ What a surprise...what are you doing here?   
  
Duo: I thought I heard someone say "braided baka". Um...is Wufei looking for me?   
  
chibighost: ^-^;;; Well, no. Sorry. This is a Fushigi fic, so I wouldn't know what Wufei would be here for.   
  
Duo: -shrug- Okay. Thanks anyway! -looks at Nuriko and Tasuki still fighting away- You know, you really should be careful with that red-head. I think he's going to be putty in a minute or so.   
  
chibighost: o.O??? How do you know?   
  
Duo: Heero.   
  
chibighost: Ahh! Well, ciao! ^___^   
  
Duo: Ja!   
  
Tasuki: Beauty-marked baka!   
  
Nuriko: Fang boy!   
  
Tasuki: Gay freak!   
  
Nuriko: Oh really, you might be yourself! -sniff- Women hater!   
  
Tasuki: I AM NOT GAY, TOAD!   
  
Nuriko: -gasp- TASUKI!! You've gone far enough! No one insults my complexion and gets away with it!   
  
chibighost: ^^;;; Let's let them have their fun, shall we? Okay then, on with the story! O.O  
  
-both chibighost and Nuriko watch as Tasuki goes flying through the air and into outer space-   
  
chibighost: o.O Eep...that was faster than I expected...   
  
Nuriko: -dusts hands off- Good riddance! ^____^.   


  


**HYDROPHOBIA**   
~a fic brought to you by chibighost~   


**Chapter One: Getting Help**   


  
    Grumbling, Houyoku Tasuki tapped his fingers unhappily on his desk, staring intently at the phone, as if willing it to melt under his fiery gaze. Try as he might, he couldn't see any way out of this predicament; he'd have to go through with it; it couldn't be helped.   


  
    So, it was with unwillingness that Tasuki picked up his phone, dialed a number, and waited impatiently for the person on the other end to pick up. And if that poor unfortunate person didn't, well, things were going to turn nasty.   


  
    "Moshimo--" a cheerful voice piped up on the other side after two dial tones, but the red head was in no mood for formalities.   


  
    "Chichiri, I need help."   


  
    "..." For a moment, there was only silence on the other end. Then, "Tasuki-kun, you've _always_ needed help, no da."   


  
    Tasuki felt himself turning scarlet. "CHICHIRI!!! This is **serious**!"   


  
    "But--"   


  
    "No buts, Chichiri!"   


  
    "--but--"   


  
    "I need help! This isn't the time for buts!"   


  
    "..." Silence. "Tasuki-kun, you have no idea how wrong that just sounded, no da."   


  
    "CHICHIRI--!" His face was definitely red now.   


  
    "You see, Tasuki-kun," his friend began calmly, "this is why Nuriko-chan and I advised you to attend anger-management classes last year. A person with as much status as you do should learn to--"   


  
    "I DON'T NEED ANY GODDAMN CLASSES!! I NEED **HELP**!!!" Tasuki took a deep breath, realizing that he'd just involuntarily proved his friend's point, and tried again, this time with forced calm. "Look, Chichiri, if you don't help me, I won't even have that status anymore."   


  
    _That_ shut his friend up.   


  
    "So, now what do you have to say?" Tasuki challenged.   


  
    "Well, unless your father disowns you, no da, how can you lose your status, no da?" His friend questioned.   


  
    The red head snorted. "Hm, let's see, he can just pass it to that sniveling CPO of his."   


  
    "NANI? Kansaku Miboshi? You're kidding, right, no da?" Chichiri asked hopefully, sounding a bit faint.   


  
    "The one and only."   


  
    "But--but--your dad's isn't foolish enough to leave his family business to someone like Miboshi, is he? I mean, your dad's always been...sensible. He would know better--"   


  
    "Chichiri, that's what I said, and my dad told me, very seriously, that if I didn't do what he said, he'd hand everything over to Miboshi."   


  
    "Every..thing?"   


  
    "Everything."   


  
    "Even all of his stocks?"   


  
    "Even all of his stocks," the Tasuki verified.   


  
    "Kami-sama," Chichiri breathed, running a hand through his short blue hair. "He wouldn't even give me some, even though he's known my parents since high school, no da. And--and...your dad's worked so hard to get his business to where it is now, no da. How could he destroy all of it by giving it so someone like, like, Kansaku Miboshi, na no da?" He grimaced. Even the man's name sounded like something evil and distasteful.   


  
    "I know." His red haired friend sighed, before adding determinedly, "So, that's why I'm not going to let that damn bastard get my dad's business!"   


  
    "Good for you, Tasuki-kun!" Chichiri grinned, before asking, "But what did your dad tell you to do, no da?"   


  
    There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, and the blue haired man could have sworn that his friend was shifting sheepishly from foot to foot on the other end of the line. "Well, Chichiri, I'm supposed to...well, godownmydad'sbiggestwaterslide," he answered rather quickly.   


  
    His friend couldn't help but smile at this. "Ah, that explains it, no da!"   


  
    "What dy'a mean, 'that explains it'?" Tasuki protested indignantly.   


  
    "Well, isn't it obvious, Tasuki-kun, that your dad doesn't want a son who's scared of his own line of work, no da."   


  
    "Own line of work?" Repeated the red head, somewhat bewildered.   


  
    "In other words, he doesn't want a son who's scared of water, no da" Chichiri said quietly.   


  
    "NANI?! Chichiri, what the hell does being chicken of the water--which I'm not--have to do with running Phoenix Wing Water Parks?" [just to let you know, since Tasuki's surname in this fic is "Houyoku", which means phoenix wing, his dad's water parks are called "Phoenix Wing Water Parks"]   


  
    His friend shrugged. "Well, I suppose it's because your phobia is rather...childish, no da."   


  
    "CHILDISH? Chichiri, water is _dangerous_. People _drown_ in water. _I_ don't want to drown."   


  
    "I thought you weren't afraid of water, no da."   


  
    "I'm damn not," Tasuki grumbled unhappily, knowing that he was trapped.   


  
    "Really, no da?" His friend sounded thoughtful. "What about that one time that Nuriko pushed you into the pool--"   


  
    "Okay, okay! Don't remind me!"   


  
    "--and you let out that shrill scream, no da?" Chichiri rubbed his ears just thinking about it.   


  
    "Fine, I get the point."   


  
    "And, that other time that we went boating, and you were standing on the back of the boat--"   


  
    "I get it!"   


  
    "--and you didn't know that the boat was starting, no da, so when it did start, you fell into the water and thought you'd drowned in three feet of water, na no da."   


  
    "Chichiri, ENOUGH! I get it already. I need your help, which is why I called you _in the first place._   


  
    "Hai, that's what I'm here for, no da."   


  
    Tasuki let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Now that he had Chichiri helping him, there was no way his father's goddamn cursed CPO would get _his_ job. "Arigato, Chichiri!"   


  
    "Sure, any time, Tasuki-kun!" His blue haired friend paused. "Oh, and Tasuki-kun, I'll be bring Nuriko-chan along, no da. I'm sure he'll be glad to help to, no da! Ja ne! Have a nice day, na no da!" With this, Chichiri hung up.   


  
    It took a minute for the red head to process this information. Suddenly, Tasuki's eyes bulged. NURIKO? Uh oh. "Iie, Chichiri, DON'T! Not Nuriko!"   


  
    Oops. Too late.   


  


~until next time~

  


  


    Kansaku: shrewd (dirty) trick; sinister   


  


    Houyoku: phoenix wing   


  


  
  
chibighost: So, what did you think? ^__^ Did you like?   
  
Tasuki: I still think that was stupid.   
  
Nuriko: Quiet, fang boy, the author's talking.   
  
Tasuki: -shows fangs- I'm not fang boy!   
  
chibighost: ^^;;; Okay...that's nice, Tasuki, yeah, go be your hypocritical self. Anyway, I'd be really happy and inspired if you go and press that little purplish-blue button at the bottom of the screen!   
  
Chichiri: Hai! Do what she says, everyone, and I'll appear more often, no da!   
  
chibighost: ^__^ That's right! Listen to Chichiri!   
  
Tasuki: Look at him, sucking up to chibighost like that...   
  
chibighost: you're just jealous...fang boy   
  
Tasuki: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?   
  
Chichiri: Whoa, calm down, Tasuki-kun, no da!   
  
Tasuki: -glares, stomps to a corner, sulking-   
  
Chichiri: ^^;;; Oh well, I'm sure he'll be okay in a minute, no da.   
  
Tasuki: Oh hell I won't!   
  
chibighost: Well, ja ne for now! ^__^   


  



	2. A Push in the Right Direction

  
  
**Title: Hydrophobia   
  
Genre: Humor   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Synopsis: AU Tasuki is the son of a water park owner and must prove to his father that he is not a whimp, or risk losing his inheritance.   
  
Author: chibighost   
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish that the Fushigi characters are mine, sadly enough, they belong to Yu Watase.**   


  
chibighost: Gomen for taking so long, but oi was I surprised. I honestly didn't expect to get any reviews, but arigato to everyone who was kind enough to do so, it's always motivating to receive praise. ^___^   
  
Tasuki: Like you deserve it. Hmph.   
  
chibighost: More than you do. You're the one making yourself look like a fool, Tasuki-kun.   
  
Tasuki: You're the one writing it, bakaghost.   
  
chibighost: ^^;;; My, that was a weak insult. You must be getting rusty.   
  
Tasuki: Me? Rusty? Damn it to hell! Damn you to hell! Damn everyone to hell!   
  
chibighost: ... Oh Tasuki ... I think someone doesn't deserve his sake and tessan tonight...   
  
Tasuki: O.O not my tessan and my sake!   
  
chibighost: ^___^ is Tasuki-kun a good little boy?   
  
Tasuki: Hai, hai! Very good, very obedient... (my poor tessan and sake, stuck with that, that, damn author!) ... exceedingly good...   
  
chibighost: ^.^ excellent, I thought so. -locks tessan and sake in a safe-   
  
Tasuki: T.T My tessan and sake! How could you?! How dare you?!   
  
chibighost: Well, now that Tasuki's in his state of denial, enjoy this chapter, okay?   
  
Tasuki: MY TESSAN AND SAKE! T.T   


  


**HYDROPHOBIA**   
~a fic brought to you by chibighost~   


**Chapter Two: A Push in the Right Direction**   


  
    Houyoku Tasuki, son of the Houyoku Ryou, the owner of the world's largest water parks, was _not_ enjoying himself at the moment. No, wait, that wasn't true. He was _absolutely, positively, utterly, completely, totally, exceedingly_, not enjoying himself--but of course, he couldn't admit that to anyone.   


  
    His _slight_ discomfort might have been caused by the fact that he was currently standing on a high diving board located twenty-five feet in the air, at a local high school whose, Chichiri assured him, pool was completely desolate on the weekends. (Tasuki couldn't bear the thought of his six sisters watching him at home as he made a fool of himself in the water, again) Apparently, Chichiri's information had not been entirely correct: the high school's girls swimming team practiced in the pool on weekends, and since Chichiri had already paid to rent one end of the swimming pool, Tasuki knew that he was doomed to scream like a girl in front of girls.   


  
    He desperately hoped that none of the girls on the other side of the pool recognized him. Then again, with six very social sisters and flaming red hair to match, Tasuki was looking for a miracle.   


  
    But he'd never asked to be in this situation.   


  
    This thought caused the red head to remember that his current unhappiness was the sole and utter responsibility of three very, after he was finished with them, very unfortunate people: Nuriko, Chichiri, his father, well, he couldn't do anything to his father and Chichiri, well Chichiri was Chichiri, so, mainly, Nuriko. A blissful smile managed to creep onto his face, exposing his [adorable] miniature fangs, as Tasuki imagined that he was holding Nuriko's neck and happily made wringing motions with his hands.   


  
    Extrordinarily _violent_ wringing motions.   


  
    It felt wonderful to finally use his pent anger and frustration on the indigo haired Nuriko, whom Tasuki swore was gay to the core and should have been born a woman instead. Of course, Nuriko had been teasing and chasing Tasuki since they were in kindergarten, and although he would never admit it, the red head had felt rather lonely when the cross-dresser began chasing someone else instead of him.   


  
    Speaking of the said cross-dresser...   


  
    Standing behind Tasuki on the diving board, (it's one of those plank thingies that don't go up and down) first waving his hand in front of the dazed red head's face and then snapping his fingers impatiently, Nuriko pursed his lips into a thin line. "Oi! Earth to Tasuki-kun! Are you going to stand there all day, or am I going to have to push you in like that one time we went water--"   


  
    The three seemingly innocent words of "push", "in", and "water" instantly broke Tasuki from his daydreaming. He tried not to look too disappointed to see that Nuriko's head was still where it was supposed to be and instead decided to bite one of the fingers being displayed in front of his face by his purpled haired torturer--or "friend", as Chichiri would say.   


  
    Unfortunately, Nuriko noticed and withdrew his hand.   


  
    The red head found that biting too hard can result in sore gums and teeth.   


  
    "Kuso! Why did you move your hand?"   


  
    Nuriko raised one elegant indigo eyebrow, regarded his "victim" for moment, before a seductive grin touched his lips and he leaned in toward the red head. "Ah, did Tasuki-kun intended to bite my finger?"   


  
    "To hell I did!" The red head declared with as much bravery as he could muster in such a situation.   


  
    "Oh?" Nuriko's eyebrows twitched suggestively. "I assure you, Tasuki-kun," he whispered huskily, "your mouth's administerings will be much more appreciated elsewhere." The cross-dresser was now so close that his breath gently stirred Tasuki's flaming crimson bangs. The poor helpless red head took one step back, but Nuriko only moved forward, causing the other to tentatively extend another foot experimentally--   


  
    --to find that there was nothing but nitrogen, oxygen, and hydrogen behind him.   


  
    Tasuki gulped.   


  
    The seductiveness in Nuriko's grin increased several notches.   


  
    With a desperate gleam, Tasuki's eyes darted frantically from the water twenty-five feet below, to Nuriko, and back again: a deer caught in the headlights of an eager Nuriko. It was either certain death by drowning...or give in to Nuriko after years of escape. Was he finally going to lose their eternal battle, and why did it have to happen near _water_ of all things?   


  
    He had no choice...when pushed to certain limits, there was only one thing Houyoku Tasuki could do, and he was prepared to do it: he would have to allow Nuriko to do what he wanted, run, then hide from the rest of society for the remainder of his life. It can't be that bad, the red head reasoned to himself. He would be strong, he'd face it like the man that he was, he wasn't a wimp--   


  
    Tasuki groaned. What the hell was he thinking?   


  
    "Ohayoo, no da! Nuriko-chan, Tasuki-kun, I'm here, no da!"   


  
    --gravity defying blue hair appeared at the other end of the diving board, followed by Chichiri himself, a happy smile plastered on his face. For the briefest of moments, their cheerful friend simply stared in surprise at what Tasuki knew had to be an...uncompromising position. However, after knowing Nuriko for years, Chichiri instantly grasped the situation and frowned, scolding. "Nuriko-chan! I told you to behave and be _nice_ to Tasuki, no da!" He admonished, climbing up the last few steps of the ladder and heaving himself onto the diving board.   


  
    Nuriko grinned broadly at the owner of the bobbing strands of rebellious blue hair, innocently patting a fuming (and blushing) Tasuki on the head. "Mou, Chichiri! Where were you? You weren't here, so I decided to start the plan without you."   


  
    Tasuki snorted. _We? Plan?_   


  
    No way.   


  
    Azure eyebrows rose. "Really, Nuriko-chan, na no da? And what plan was that, no da?"   


  
    "Ne? Don't you remember, Chichiri? We agreed that I'd back Tasuki near the edge, and then, we he was close enough, I'd--"   


  
    "You'd what, Nuriko?"   


  
    No "no da" at the end of the sentence? The red head smiled, relieved that the injustice of...something inappropriate nearly happening was being repaid. Chichiri sounded serious, and although it wasn't apparent, Chichiri was the leader of their group of three, and Nuriko, oh Nuriko would pay. Unable to resist, a happy grin twitched at Tasuki's lips.   


  
    "I'd help him get into the water," finished the indigo head cross-dresser good-naturedly.   


  
    "Oh, na no da. Hm, I guess that would work, Nuriko-chan, no da! Good idea, no da! There's no way he'd go into the water by himself, no da."   


  
    The smile was wiped from Tasuki's face. _Yikes._   


  
    "But," Chichiri frowned, "how would you push him in without hurting him, no da?"   


  
    Tasuki wanted to run.   


  
    Nuriko beamed. "Simple, Chichiri! I'd just push him in...like this!" The purple haired cross-dresser cheerfully demonstrated this on his test subject--   


  
    _Eep._   


  
    --Tasuki screamed.   


  
    A delicate hand flitted to Nuriko's mouth. "Oops! Gomen Chichiri! That was accidental, really! I don't know what happened! My hand, it just, it has a mind of its own!"   


  
    Chichiri peered down over the board. "Ne, don't worry, Nuriko-chan, no da. Tasuki's tougher than he looks, na no da."   


  
    Nuriko nodded. "I sure hope so, Chichiri." There was silence for a few moments. "Say, Chichiri, if Tasuki does survive this, do you think we should hire a lawyer?"   


  
    The gravity defying azure bangs bobbed. "Iie, Nuriko-chan, no da. I think Tasuki-kun is too loyal of a friend to do such a thing, no da."   


  
    Another moment of silence.   


  
    But, just in case he doesn't thank us later in life, let's go hire Tokyo's best lawyer, okay, Nuriko-chan, no da?"   


  
    "Okay Chichiri, but let's split the bills."   
  
    The two friends shook on it.   
  


~until next time~

  
  


Tasuki: That was...so...EVIL!   
  
Nuriko: Thank you. -beam-   
  
Tasuki: That wasn't a compliment, you gay freak!   
  
Nuriko: -grin- I know. But, say, why don't you and I finish that little scene above, hm?   
  
Tasuki: O.O No way! Get--get away from me! Don't touch me!   
  
Nuriko: -sigh- You're no fun, Tasuki. Ah well...oh Hotohori-sama...!   


  



End file.
